


button eyes

by specterjulieane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coraline AU, Kid Fic, M/M, i have no idea on what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specterjulieane/pseuds/specterjulieane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stepped out of the porch with a scowl on his face. They just moved to the Pink Palace. It was an old queen Anne styled house (Frank's family didn't own the whole house though, it was too big for that.) Frank immediately disliked it here. He didn't have friends here, there were no other kids living in the apartment, and one of their neighbors; Mr. Bryar was an alcoholic (or so his mother said). Well, at least he could explore. They used to live in a small apartment in the city and he couldn't really stay outside alone. Let's just say that they didn't live at the good part of town at that time.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank stepped out of the porch with a scowl on his face. They just moved to the Pink Palace. It was an old queen Anne styled house (Frank's family didn't own the whole house though, it was too big for that.) Frank immediately disliked it here. He didn't have friends here, there were no other kids living in the apartment, and one of their neighbors; Mr. Bryar was an alcoholic (or so his mother said). Well, at least he could explore. They used to live in a small apartment in the city and he couldn't really stay outside alone. Let's just say that they didn't live at the good part of town at that time.

 

A cold gust of wind blew, Frank shivered and pulled his hoodie and rain coat closer to his body. It was naturally cold since winter was already beginning. Frank looked over his shoulder as a goodbye to the house. He hopped down the steps of the porch and made his way to a shrub. He broke one of the forked branches and plucked all of the red leaves off it. He held it in front of him trying to use it as a dowsing rod. Frank continued to walk aimlessly with the dowsing rod in front of him. 

 

He then found a drained, crumbling pond. Frank crouched down and picked up an empty turtle shell. He held it up and rapped on it. After making sure it was empty he put it in his backpack. He stood up and aimed the dowsing rod. He following it out into the back gate. He steps into an old rail road tie and his foot sinks into the rotten wood stopping him. Some pebbles roll past him and he hears a shrub from a hill shake. Unnerved Frank calls out.

 

"Hello? Whose there?" 

 

No ones answers. He frowned and picked up a stone. He threw the stone to the shrub. A cry of pain emitted from the shrub. Freaked out, he gasps and runs up to the trail. Frank races down past an old tractor and into an orchard. He runs past the apple trees almost tripping on the tongue of a harvest cart. He backs into a circle of toadstools in front of a stump. Breathing heavily he looks out for his persuer. He sees something shoot past him into the tall grass. He can't exactly see it but he knows there's something there. Behind him he hears a loud warning meow. Startled, he yells and whips around. He sees a black cat sitting on top of the stump, staring at him with its blue opal eyes.

 

"You scared the shit out of me, you stupid thing!"

 

Frank was a bit of a potty mouth and he usually got in trouble because of it. The cat glares at him and let's out a low growl. He sighs. 

 

"I'm looking for an old well. Know it?"

 

The cat blinks slowly.

 

"Not talking huh?"

 

He grasps the dowsing rod and traces a figure eight above him.

 

"Magic dowser, magic dowser, show me the well!"

 

A loud air horn blasts behind him. Started he turns around. Frank sees him for the first time. He was wearing a turret lensed skull mask, a black fireman coat, and skeleton gloves. Frank let out a shriek as the boy in the bicycle revs his motor, pops a wheelie then swoops down the bluff towards Frank. Frank hollers in fear and tries to hit him with the dowsing rod.

 

"Get away from me!"

 

The boys grabs the stick, knocking Frank down in the process. The boy side skids his bike and jumps on top of the stump. He looked as if he was ten feet tall. He turns his turret lenses and studies Frank as if he was an alien looking at a new species. The boy pulls off his mask. The boy had pale skin, black hair, and bright hazel eyes. The boy's posture was very odd to frank. The boy kept his neck bent with his shoulders hunched over. He waved the stick around.

 

"Hoo! Let me guess, you're from Texas or Utah; some place barren and dried right? I've heard about water witching before but it just doesn't make sense you know? I mean it's just an ordinary branch!"

 

Frank snatches the dowsing rod from the odd boy. 

 

"It's a dowsing rod idiot!"

 

Frank stood up and slapped the boy's arm.

 

"Ow!"

 

Frank scowls and continues talking.

 

"And I do not like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds or their cats!"

 

Frank waves his arms around frantically. The black cat walks towards the boy and sits in front of him. The boy crouches and nervously scratches the ears of the cat.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Is he yours?"

 

Frank pointed at the cat.

 

"Well he's not really my cat, he's kind of feral- you know, wild? Of course I do feed him every night and sometimes he'll come into my window n' bring me dead things."  

 

The cat purrs.

 

"Look, I'm from Pontiac."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Michigan? And if I'm a 'water witch' then----"

 

Frank points the stick and stomps on the ground.

 

"Where's the secret well?"

 

"You stomp too hard you'll fall in it!"

 

Frank scrambles out of the circle as the boy steps down the stool and scratches at the ground. There was a circular covering made out of wooden planks. He wedges a branch on a side of the covering and using a rock for fulcrum, pries up the covering.

 

"See? Supposed to be so deep, that if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day."

 

"Huh."

 

Franks expression softens. The black cat tilts its head, noticing Frank's change in mood. The boy steps out of the branch and the covering thumps back into place.

 

"I'm surprised she let you move in..."

 

The boy tilts his head towards the direction of the Pink Palace. 

 

"My Gramma, she owns the place. Won't rent to people with kids."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Frank tilts his head to the side.

 

"Uh I'm not supposed to talk about it."

 

The boy suddenly looked worried. 

 

The boy changed the subject by lifting a gloved hand to shake. 

 

"I'm Gerard. Gerard way."

 

"Gerard?"

 

Frank's heard of a Gerald before but never a Gerard. 

 

"Gerard wasn't my idea. What'd you get saddled with?"

 

"I wasn't saddled with anything. My name's Frank." 

 

"Frank what?"

 

"Frank Iero."

 

The clouds were growing darker by the minutes. 

 

"Gee!"

 

A tall, lanky boy with blond hair wearing a gray beanie, glasses, a gray shirt, and jeans went towards the both of them.

 

"Mikey!"

 

Gerard groaned in annoyance. Frank stared at the both of them confused.

 

"Grandma's calling for you."

 

Gerard waved at Frank.

 

"Gotta go bye frank."

 

Mikey gave a half hearted wave and sat at the back of Gerard's bike. Gerard climbed into the bike. Frank turned to return to the pink palace but stopped when he heard Gerard.

 

"Bye. Nice meeting you Michigan water witch."

 

He lifted his gloved hand up. 

 

"But if I were you I'd wear gloves next time."

 

 

"Why?"

 

Frank asked. Naturally skeptical.

 

Gerard points to Frank's dowsing rod and nods.

 

"Cause that dowsing rod of yours? Well, it's poison oak."

 

"Ehhh!"

 

Frank drops the stick and wipes his hands on his jeans.

 

Mikey giggles as he and Gerard zoom away.

 

The cat meows at him, shaking its head with a pitying look. The cat trots after Gerard and Mikey. Frank flips the cat off as it leaves. Frank looked down at the well. He finds a pebble and drops it into the small knot hole. He counts up til he heard a small 'plop' in the water. As he stands up big drops of rain starts pouring. He pulls the hood of his raincoat and quickly ran back to the Pink Palace.

 

 


	2. little Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the book and movie Coraline. I also do not own the characters.

Frank stood at the kitchen as his mom was moving away boxes. It was pouring out. He looked out the window. He was meet by the depressing sight of a dead looking garden. He shook his head while placing seeds of different kinds of plants on the window sill. There were pumpkins, squash, snap dragons, and bleeding hearts. The bleeding hearts somehow caused him to think about Gerard again. He'd been thinking about the odd boy since yesterday. He was weird sure, but somehow oddly charming as well. It was confusing Frank. He scrunched his nose when he felt an itchy sensation at his hand again. He developed a red itchy rash from the poison oak yesterday. 

 

The main floor kitchen like most of the Pink Palace is poorly maintained. It looks worn and faded. Frank's mother: Linda stopped putting away boxes and resumed to type away at her laptop. Linda had brown hair that reached her shoulders, she had tired looking eyes with bags under them, she's also wearing a neck brace. 

 

"I almost fell down a well yesterday mum."

 

"Uhuh." 

 

"I would've died."

 

"That's nice."

 

Frank noticed that ever since a couple of months ago his mum seemed less caring. It hurt him but he just pretended like he didn't care. He scratched at his hand and tried to change the subject. 

 

"Hmmm. So can I go out? I think it's the perfect weather for gardening."

 

"No Frank. Rain makes mud and mud makes a mess."

 

"No mum I want plants actually growing when my friends visit. Isn't that why we moved here?"

 

"Something like that. But the accident-" 

 

"It wasn't my fault that truck hit you."

 

"I never said it was."

 

Frank knew it wasn't him. He could still remember it clearly.

 

Frank's parents were arguing again. They always were. He hid in his room when he heard them starting. He could still hear them in his room but he felt safe there. 

 

"I never wanted this! I never wanted to live this way! I never should've left my parents, they don't live in a cheap apartment that doesn't even have proper heating!"

 

Linda was the daughter of a rich business man but when she married Frank sn. she was disowned by her family. They have told her countless times before that he was unworthy off her and that she would no longer be their daughter if she did marry him.

 

"So what are you saying?! That Frank and I are useless to you?! Is that it?! That we're just useless,pathetic peasants?!? 

 

Frank sn. Yelled at Linda.

 

"Stop dragging Frank into this!"

 

Frank's dad was right though, his mum never took care of him she doesn't even know that Frank was vegetarian. Frank heard the front door slam shut. The yelling grew quieter and quieter as his parents went farther outside the small apartment. Frank stood from the floor and turned on the iPod his grandfather gave to him when he turned 11. Shoving it in his ears, while playing the loudest song he had. He really needed to stop listening to his parent's arguments. It made him feel bad that he couldn't do anything to help. After all he was too young to get a job. An hour later Frank saw his grandfather in their living room. His grandfather had a grim look on his face. 

 

"Frank, we're going to the hospital."

 

"Hospital? Why? And how did you get in here?"

 

"Your father gave me the key. Your mother got into an accident, she got hit by a truck but she'll be alright."

 

Frank nodded. He felt sick. He felt like he was going to throw up. His mom almost died. 

 

When they got to the hospital his mother was wearing a neck brace. They went home together after a couple more tests. Frank's grandfather wanted the to move to a safer place. 

 

Later that day his father got a call from a book company. They liked his idea for a new book but he needed to move closer to the company. That's when they started looking for a new house. 

 

The pink palace was the cheapest and yet closest house that they could find. The accident and the job weren't the only reasons they were moving. It was also their last attempt at saving their marriage. 

 

 

"I can't believe you. You and dad get paid to write about plants but you can't stand dirt!" 

 

Linda was losing her patience. She stops writing and faces Frank.

 

"Frank. I don't have time for you right now. You still have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking." 

 

"That sounds exciting."

 

Frank roles his eyes as he went to the door.

 

"Oh- wait some kid left this on the front porch."

 

Frank walks over, his mother hands him a newspaper wrapped package with a note stuck at front.

 

'Hey Frankie. Look what I found in my grandmother's trunk. Look familiar?

 

\- Gerard'

 

He hides his face from his mother when he felt heat rushing up to his cheeks. Gerard sent him something. He rips open the package and finds a doll with a faux Mohawk blond at the sides and black in the middle, black button eyes, a yellow raincoat, a hoodie underneath, jeans, combat boots, and back pack. 

 

"Huh. A little me, that's weird."

 

He crumples the paper both annoyed and charmed.

 

"What's his name anyway?" 

 

"Gerard." 

 

Frank left the room with the doll. Maybe he should bother his dad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to inform you guys that I'll be following the movie(although I love the book.) But I'm going to make a few changes in the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> I like cookies.


End file.
